Transformers: War for Cybertron (Not the game)
by KJROMICH
Summary: This is about their four million year war. Hope y'all like it. Enjoy and please feel free to comment/review. :)


[Iacon. Before the war.]

Jazz sat at the head of the sturdy iron table, staring at the map in the center. He could see Prowl pacing odd to the side, a scowl on his face. From below, he could hear the sound of Autobots preparing for battle. Soon, he knew, Megatron would make his move, but when? And what was his move?

Prowl paused to look out the window as he mumbled under his breath, "Where are they?" "Here's us," Jazz thought to himself as Prowl continued pacing, "If they move here..." "If you don't stop pacing, your feet will melt and I am not in the mood for prying you off the floor," said Jazz as Prowl was pacing.

Prowl stops and scowls more. He steps forward when the door opens. "... and Drift will stand with us in our time of need." Optimus said as he steps in, leading Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod into the room.

"I've heard that Drift will be joining us. He says that he has friends from across the galaxy that might be able to help us. I've also got news from my air support group," said Hot Rod. "And what of the Dinobots? Have they answered our call?" asked Prowl.

"I fear they wont be joining us for this war," said Optimus. "And we have no time to wait." As they walked back to the medical bay, Ratchet stopped and said:

"I fear I may not have enough supplies to last this war, Bumblebee. We have very little chance of surviving at this rate.' Bumblebee sighed and put his hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"I know you're worried, Ratch," he said. "But we have to do this if we are to save our planet from dying." "I know that," said Ratchet as he looked at Bumblebee. "But do you have any idea how hard it is on me? I am the medic and I have the responsibility to make sure our people make it out safe."

"Ratchet, calm down," said Bumblebee as they began walking again. "You don't need to get upset just because you're worried. I am sure Optimus and the others have planned something by now."

"Bumblebee, go down to Perceptor's lab and see what he's doing while I prepare my medical supplies," said Ratchet. "I need help with something that requires his expertise. "Like what, Ratch?" asked Bumblebee curiously. "Perhaps you think he can help us get weaponry?"

"Bumblebee, just go to his lab," demanded Ratchet. "I know he would be able to help me with this. What I need his help with is none of your concern for the moment." "Okay, whatever you say, Ratch," said Bumblebee as he turned to leave the medical bay.

"Since we all know what Perceptor would be like if you just told him that I needed his help, tell him that it's an emergency," Ratchet said as Bumblebee reached the door, "you damned well know that Perceptor wouldn't leave his lab if it wasn't something serious."

"Okay, Ratch. I'll be sure to tell him that," said Bumblebee as he turned to leave. "See you in a bit, Ratchet?" "Be careful out there, my old friend," said Ratchet as Bumblebee left the room. "These are dangerous times."

As he was walking towards Perceptor's lab, Bumblebee hears a voice saying "Bumblebee! Wait up!" He turns to the voice that spoke "Cliffjumper, what are you doing out here alone?"

"Oh well, I was walking past the medical bay when I heard you and Ratch talking about going to Perceptor's lab," said Cliffjumper as Bumblebee gave him a funny look.

"You do know that I am not doing this because I want to, right, Cliffjumper?" asked Bumblebee with a serious tone. "We're in the middle of a dark age right now, so Ratchet told me to go to Perceptor's lab to tell him something important."

"Bumblebee, I'm worried," Cliffjumper said, his voice shaking slightly, "What will happen to us? And what will come of this planet?" Bumblebee sighed a little and said:

"Cliff, I am afraid I do not know what will come of our home, nor do I know what will become of us. But let's just pray that we make it through the war." "Okay, Bumblebee, I trust in Optimus," said Cliffjumper as they continued walking.

"Cliff, do you remember the time that I tried to show off at the same times that I was drunk? Back at the bar?" asked Bumblebee as they continued their journey. "Yes I do. It was that night when you had to be carried back to the medical bay because you were so drunk you had lost your senses," said Cliffjumper as he laughed. "It was hilarious. I wont forget the next day."

Cliff, what did I do that night that I had to be brought to the medical bay," asked Bumblebee. "Bee, you seriously don't remember that night? Okay. So you were doing tricks to show off to Tailgate and you fell," explained Cliffjumper. "You were stumbling around as it was and you still were trying to show off to Tailgate on who could do the best moves. Quite frankly, that night, you scared us all, Bee."

"Oh," said Bumblebee as he halted in his steps. "How did I scare you guys that night, Cliffjumper?" "You got so drunk that you'd passed out," said Cliffjumper while they walked. "We tried to wake you up most of the night. We thought we'd lost you, Bee."

"Huh, I cant remember anything of that night," said Bumblebee while he tried to think of his past. "I know what it was that caused you to almost die that night," said Cliffjumper with a slight sad tone.

"What's wrong? asked Bumblebee, who sensed his friend was troubled. "Bee, I am afraid to tell you this, but you have a right to know," said Cliffjumper. "A Decepticon spy had poisoned your drink.." "A Decepticon did what?! " cried Bumblebee as he once again halted in his steps. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner, Cliffjumper?! Why?!"

"We didn't want you to freak out," said Cliffjumper. "Cliffjumper, we have a lot of talking to do later," said Bumblebee as he walked up to Perceptor's lab. "You go and find Arcee, tell her to meet with Ratch and I."

"Okay, Bumblebee," said Cliffjumper. "Since she'll ask, where are we meeting?" "We're meeting with her at the Iacon Capital Building," said Bumblebee. "Alright, sounds good to me," said Cliffjumper as he tuned to go his own way.

"Be careful, Cliffjumper," said Bumblebee before walking into Perceptor's lab. He smiled a soft smile as Cliffjumper transformed and drove off into the dark horizon. "Bumblebee, what are you doing here?" asked a voice.

"Ratchet sent me, Mirage," said Bumblebee as he turned towards him. "Where's Perceptor?" "He's on the other side of the lab working," said Mirage, who looked concerned. "I really didn't want to come to bother him," said Bumblebee truthfully.

"Why did he send you?" asked Mirage curiously. "Must be something important." "Can you just get Perceptor over here for me, Mirage?" asked Bumblebee, who was impatient. "Uh, yes I can," said Mirage as he turned to get Perceptor's attention.

"Yes, Bumblebee?" said Perceptor as he walked up to him. "You must have something important to tell me if you came here, Bumblebee." "I do," said Bumblebee. "It's from Ratchet."

"Bumblebee, are you serious that he sent the Autobot scout to tell me that he needed my help?" asked Perceptor. "Yes, Perceptor," sighed Bumblebee. "And I think that was supposed to be an insult... you calling me an Autobot scout."

"Would you two knock it off?" asked Mirage, who seemed a little edgy. "I just heard a strange noise and you two are standing here bickering like an old married couple." "Mirage, you seem to be a little on the edge," said Bumblebee. "Is something bothering you?" "Bee, Perceptor, I'm not sure, but I think we're being watched," whispered Mirage.

"Who would be watching us at this time of night?" asked Perceptor, who thought this was a joke. "Perceptor, I think we're being spied on," said Mirage sternly. "That does not make sense," said Perceptor as he walked towards them. "It's been quiet all day."

"I am certain that there's someone spying on us," said Mirage. "I think I know who it is he's talking about, Percerptor," said Bumblebee, who sensed the same thing. "And if it's who I think it is, it's not a good sign."

They suddenly paused to listen. At first, the only sound was that of battle preparations, till a slight scrape of metal on stone was heard, like someone shifting from foot to foot. "What was that sound just now?" asked Bumblebee as he jumped and pulled his gun out. "That is what I am about to find out," Mirage said. his gun in hand as he sneaked to the wall, Bee and Perceptor close behind.

Mirage walked quietly towards the corner, cautiously looking around him. They paused as they approached the corner, Mirage signaling for the others to stay still. After a moment, they could hear someone shift, feeling the awkward silence in the room. Mirage jumps from his hiding spot, with his gun in hand and tackles the spy.

"So, it seems like you've caught him, Mirage," said Bumblebee as he walked up to him. "Now what are we going to do with him?" "Well, Soundwave would be around here somewhere, Bumblebee," said Mirage as he sighed. "Our goal is to make sure that he does not find out we've caught his drone."

"We are going to bring this drone to Optimus Prime to see what he would say about it," said Bumblebee, who acted as team leader. "There is nothing we can do about it without his help." "Bee, wait," said Mirage. "Wasn't Optimus in a meeting?" "Mirage, this is more important than the meeting at the moment," said Bumblebee. "This could give us vital information and I think that Optimus would like to hear what we've found."

"If you say so, boss," said Mirage as he transformed. "Well, what are we waiting for?" "Mirage, take Perceptor with you," said Bumblebee. "You should know that by now he doesn't have a car mode like you and I." "Okay, will do," said Mirage as Perceptor walked up to him. "And what about you, Bee?"

"As soon as we get a couple of miles away, I am going to head back to the medical bay to pick up Ratchet," said Bumblebee, who'd forgotten about his old friend. "I must go.. I am worried about him and I want to make sure he's alright." "Are you sure about that, Bee?" asked Perceptor. "Why don't you take me with you instead, since he did want to see me."

"No, Perceptor," said Bumblebee. "I'm sure there'll be another time for that, but it is not now." "Bee, you should take us with you in case of an ambush," said Perceptor, who was concerned. "Yes, I guess you're right, Percy," said Bumblebee as he sighed. "I've got this bad feeling that something has happened to Ratchet." "Bumblebee, what could go wrong in the medical bay?" asked Mirage. "Do you seriously think something has happened to Ratchet?"

"Ironhide and I are good friends with him, Mirage," said Bumblebee as he looked at him. "For right now, I am not going to alert Ironhide of the situation until I can find out what's wrong with Ratchet." "Okay," said Mirage as he backed off. "I am sorry, boss. I overstepped my bounds. Forgive me." "There is no time to waste," said Bumblebee as he transformed. "Let's go to the medical bay to see what's wrong."

[Nyon. Near the Rust Narrows]

Cliffjumper was driving through the empty streets. From above, Arcee was watching him drive alone. "Well, it seems like we've got a visitor," Arcee thought to himself as she pulled her gun out. "I do not recognize the red car driving at this time of night."

"Arcee, it's me," said Cliffjumper as he looked around. "Bumblebee sent me to tell you that he wants to meet with you at the Iacon Capital Building." "Cliffjumper? Is that you?" asked a voice. "Did you say something about Bumblebee?" "Yes, I did," said Cliffjumper as he turned around. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I sent him to fetch Perceptor," said Ratchet as he walked up to Cliffjumper. "Where is he?" "He was with Mirage the last I heard," said Cliffjumper as he sighed. "Oh," said Ratchet. "Why did he never return to me with Perceptor?"

"Ratchet, that is something I do not know," said Cliffjumper. "But there is a reason why I came here." "Bee forgot about me, didn't he?" said Ratchet sadly. "Oh well. I had no choice but to evacuate the medical bay." "Why did you leave?" asked Cliffjumper, who knew that Bee was heading to the medical bay at the moment.

"Well, I was attacked by Soundwave's mini-con, Rumble," said Ratchet as he went back in memory. "I was working on one of my projects, and Rumble must've been watching from above. I remember that I was working and I turned around, only to be knocked out."

"Ratchet?" said Silverbolt as he walked up to him. "My team and I are going to the medical bay to inform Bumblebee of where we are now located." "Yes, Silverbolt," said Ratchet in agreement. "Take your time out there.. Watch for Soundwave and Starscream." "Yes, I'm sure they'll be out watching for us," said Silverbolt. "Alright men, let's head out."

"Be careful," said Cliffjumper as Silverbolt transformed and flew into the horizon. "He'll be alright, lad," said Ratchet, who smiled. "Silverbolt knows what to do." "I'm sure he does," said Cliffjumper as he went and found Arcee. "Ah, it's you," said Arcee as she smiled. "Let me guess... Bee sent ya?"

"Yes, he did," said Cliffjumper. "He did not know all of you were in Nyon, which hasn't been populated in a very long time." "Well, it was overrun by Decepticon criminals a long time ago," said Kup, who was sitting in a dark shadow. "I remember that day well."

"We should meet up with Prime and the others," said Cliffjumper. "Mirage has a Decepticon fugitive that was spying on them... I know this because Bumblebee radioed me." "Yeah, we should," said Ratchet, who nodded, then transformed. "Well, we should move out.. we do not know where our enemies are hiding." "I am just excited to see Hot Rod again," said Arcee while everyone gave her a look. "What did I say?" "Arcee, it's not the time for that, lad," said Kup.

So they had gone on their long journey back to Iacon to meet with Optimus Prime. Along the way, Cliffjumper was thinking about the conversation he had with Bumblebee. He sighed while in alt mode and he said:

"Bumblebee and I had this conversation the other night. It was about that night when he was drunk." "That night is long gone, Cliffjumper," said Kup. "I was there that night when he was poisoned... We all know that Rumble was the Decepticon spy." "Yeah and how exactly am I going to explain that to Bumblebee when he talks to me later?" asked Cliffjumper. "Well, lad," said Kup. "The best thing you got to do is listen."

[Iacon. At the Iacon Capital Building]

Jazz was talking to Optimus when Hot Rod walked up to them. "I recently got a call from Kup," he said. "They're returning wit Cliffjumper." "That is good news, Hot Rod," said Optimus Prime. "This means that there currently aren't any Decepticons out on the hunt." "It doesn't mean they ain't hiding out there," said Jazz.

"Perhaps you should call Bumblebee," said Prowl, who looked at them from across the room. "Hmm.. he should be here soon," said Optimus. Then he went back to discussing battle plans with Jazz. "He can be so stubborn," sighed Prowl. "Somedays I don't get him."

"Prowl, I've known Optimus for a long time," said Ultra Magnus, who was standing next to him. "For a while, I too, trained under his mentorship. I know he doesn't mean anything by it." "Ultra Magnus, I am just frustrated with him," said Prowl. "I understand you're his long time friend, Ultra Magnus, sir."

"Let's get back to business, shall we?" asked Ultra Magnus. "Yes, sir," said Prowl, who had looked at a Datapad. Hot Rod had gone back to his outlook post and started thinking about when the war comes. "It wont be pretty for long," he thought. Soon, Ironhide had driven up to the building and had transformed. He sighed and ran up to the top of the building where everyone else was.

"Ah, Ironhide," said Optimus when the door opened. "Have you made contact with Bumblebee yet?" "No, sir," said Ironhide as he looked at him. "I am worried about him, Ironhide," said Optimus sternly. "You contact him now, or there may not be another chance in the future." "Alright, Prime," said Ironhide, who saw Hot Rod outside alone. He walked up to Hot Rod who said: "Ironhide. It's been a while." "Yeah, it has," sighed Ironhide. "Is something bothering you, lad?" "I was just thinking about how this beautiful this planet is," said Hot Rod. "It wont be like this for much longer."

"I know how yer feeling, lad," said Ironhide. "Has Prime been like this for long?" "Like how?" asked Hot Rod curiously. "He treated me like crap just now," said Ironhide. "Ironhide, just like you and I, I think he's just worried about the planet dying," said Hot Rod as he smiled a soft smile. "You're being grumpy as usual, Ironhide."

Prowl then walks up to them and said: "Ironhide, Hot Rod, Prime needs you two to come in now. Bumblebee and the other two just arrived. Ratchet just radioed us and said that they're a few miles to the west yet. We need to continue drawing out battle plans. Also, we've got word from Drift." "Prowl, aren't you worried about this planet?" asked Ironhide. "I am, but we have other important things to worry about," said Prowl sternly.

So Ironhide and Hot Rod walked into the building. Soon, Bumblebee arrived with Perceptor and Mirage. Optimus walked up to them and greeted them. "Optimus, we managed to capture Soundwave's drone while we were in Perceptor's lab," said Mirage, who stepped forward. "It could carry vital information." "Good work," said Optimus, who had taken Laserbeak from Mirage. "It is a bit suspicious on why Soundwave's drone was hiding in Perceptor's lab."

"None of us know, either," said Bumblebee as he sighed. "But we have Mirage to thank for catching him before Soundwave noticed." "Yep. That's what I'm best at," said Mirage with a slight tone of humor. Bumblebee sighed and looked at Optimus as Mirage walked away to join the others.

Optimus had then said: "We might as well enjoy the little time we have before the war, Bumblebee. Right now is a time to gather and talk before we fight." "I suppose that we wouldn't have much time if we don't do it now," said Bumblebee who was sad. "I am going to miss this planet if it goes."

"Which I am hoping Jazz and I can figure out a plan to save our planet from such disaster," said Optimus. "For now, let's keep everyone happy." "Okay," said Bumblebee as he walked away to join the others. Optimus watched Bumblebee join in the laughter and then turned to wait outside for the others.

It wasn't long before Cliffjumper arrived at the stairway of the building, the others behind him. They all walked up to the doorway to meet with Optimus. "I'm glad you made it here safely," said Optimus, who was relieved. "We're still waiting for Drift to come. Have you made contact with any others?"

"I was thinking I could take someone with me back to the city of Nyon and conduct a search of our scattered companions," said Cliffjumper. "Has Bumblebee gotten here safely?" "He's safe," said Optimus, "as well as the others. Come join the reunion with me." "Okay, sounds good right about now," said Cliffjumper.

So they had walked up to the others, who were laughing and talking to each other. Prowl was standing in the back, not being talkative to anyone. He walked through the crowd and had said: "So is everyone together? Cause I am sure we don't-" "Stop complaining, Prowl," said Optimus sternly. "But we-" insisted Prowl. "I know you're concerned about the war, Prowl," said Optimus, "but I suggest you drop the subject and have some fun."

Prowl sighed and walked away while Cliffjumper snickered. "You sure told him," he said as he joined the others. "May I ask why Prowl was acting such a behavior?" asked Kup. "He's just worried about the oncoming war," said Optimus as he looked at Kup. "Things are changing quick nowadays and I cant be too angry at him."

"I'm afraid I agree with you, Prime," said Kup as he sighed. "I'm also afraid Megatron's forces are too strong. We don't have enough troops to push off his army." "We'll deal with that later," said Optimus. "For now, let everyone have their time together for it might be their last." Kup nodded and went to join the others, but stayed alert.

Meanwhile, Optimus took Prowl and Jazz to talk to them. "I have a mission for you," said Optimus to both, "a mission I feel both of you can handle." "Okay" said Jazz, who was alert. "I am ready to do anything you ask, Prime." "I want you and Prowl to assemble a team and go to Nyon," said Optimus.

"For what?" asked Prowl. "I need you to find the others and find Drift," said Optimus. "Once you've made contact with them, let me know." "Sure thing, Prime," said Jazz as he transformed. "Okay, let's get that team ready to go, Prowl." "Yeah, I suppose we should," said Prowl, who wasn't happy.

So the two of them had picked out a team and started driving off. Optimus stood by the doorway hoping they would make it safe to Nyon. Kup came back out and said: "Where'd they go, Prime? I thought this was a night to relax and enjoy everyone's company. Is something bothering you?"

"I have a bad feeling that it's already begun," said Optimus, with a tone of fear. "Drift and the others have not come yet, and I'm worried." "I sure hope they come back," said Kup as he sighed. "I think we could use all the help we can get." "I agree," said Optimus while he looked out to the horizon.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee sat with Cliffjumper and a couple of others. "Wow, it's been a long time since all of us have been in one place together," said Cliffjumper while he looked around. "Yes, it has," sighed Bumblebee. "But we wouldn't be here together if Optimus wasn't planning a war.. we all would still be spread across the Autobot cities." "Yes, and i am getting more worried of what Optimus has to say tomorrow," said Cliffjumper as he picks up his glass.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about," said Ironhide, who was with them. "Prime knows what he's doing and I trust every move he plans to make." "I trust Optimus for sure," said Bumblebee. "I'm not sure about the rest of us Autobots." "I'm sure they're fine," said Ironhide. "Let's just put faith in Prime."

"I wonder if Jazz and Prowl have made contact with the others yet," said Arcee, who stood up. "I saw that they left earlier." "I don't know," said Bumblebee, who had nodded in agreement. "It's rather hard to say at the moment," said Ironhide. "I have noticed that our commlinks aren't working as good right now." "That's probably because Soundwave is out there somewhere," said Bumblebee.

[Nyon. Near the Rust Narrows]

"Prowl, you get any life signs yet?" asked Jazz as he looked around. "Cause I am not getting anything. Been dead quiet on my end." "No, not so far," said Prowl who was concerned. "If anything, I am beginning to think that this is a trap." "It also doesn't help that the commlinks are down," said Jazz as he sighed with frustration. "No, it doesn't," said Prowl as they had walked around a corner.

"Where is everyone? This is rather suspicious," said Jazz, who was beginning to be worried. "We traveled a-" "Jazz, wait a second," interrupted Prowl, "I've just picked up a signal nearby." The two of them cautiously and quietly walked up to the location where Prowl had picked up the signal. Jazz had pulled out his gun, in case of an ambush.

He remained close behind Prowl to watch behind them in case they were being followed. Prowl had stopped so quickly that Jazz had walked into him. "Jazz, I think the signal's coming from over there," whispered Prowl as he slowly pulled his gun out and pointed ahead of them. "Are you sure?" asked Jazz.

"Of course I am," said Prowl as he had walked forwards. "But stay alert... this could be a Decepticon trap we're walking into." "Okay, I will do that," said Jazz quietly. The two of them walked down to where the signal was and they got a surprise. Jazz dropped his gun and had pushed Prowl's gun down. "Prowl, what are you thinking?!" he exclaimed in shock. "Don't you know who this is?" "Yeah, we should take him back to Iacon when we find the others," said Prowl.

Then a bunch of Autobots walked out from their hiding spots. "Say we needed to find them?" said Jazz as he chuckled. "Why are you two here?" asked a voice. "We have a mission to bring you all back to Iacon. Optimus sent us," said Jazz as a figured walked out from the shadows.

"So, he did finally send a rescue team," said Drift. "We've been ambushed by the Decepticons. We have waited here, hiding, in hope that someone would come to rescue us." "And Optimus was wondering where you were," said Prowl. "He sent us here, hoping that you're all okay. Doesn't look like you're all in good shape."

"No, we aren't," said Drift as he signaled two others to bring their injured friends. "Have you any idea where Ratchet is?" "No, but I am sure he is making his way to Iacon," said Jazz, who was saddened. "Alright, we haven't much time," said Drift. "We're going to bring them with us." So they all started their long journey back to Iacon.

[Iacon. At the Iacon Capital Building]

Bumblebee was walking with Ironhide and Cliffjumper to the lower levels of the building when he halted. Ironhide halted and said as he turned around: "Are you alright, lad? You look troubled." "I am fine, Ironhide," said Bumblebee as he sighed. "It's just been a crazy and unfortunate night." "Ah, don't worry," said Ironhide as they continued walking. At that moment, Arcee and Hot Rod raced past them.

"What was up with them?" asked Cliffjumper, who was confused. "Someone must be approaching the gate," said Ironhide as he looked at Bumblebee and Cliffjumper. "Let's go down to see," said Bumblebee as he started running. The others followed Bumblebee down to the gateway of the building, where Arcee and Hot Rod tried to open the door.

Ironhide immediately helped Hot Rod open the gate while Bumblebee had helped Arcee. Jazz and Prowl had walked in, Drift at their side. "So, it looks like you've brought a few more in," said Bumblebee. "Good work. I am sure Optimus would be proud of you two when he finds out." "He knows already," said Arcee as she looked at Bumblebee. "He sent us here to open the gate as fast as we could. But let's tend to the wounded for now."

So Drift, Bumblebee, and Ironhide brought the wounded to the Iacon Capital Building medical bay, where Ratchet was finally talking to Perceptor about his plan. "... I don't know if I can help," said Perceptor. "Well, I could try to help and could also bri-" said Ratchet as Bumblebee came in carrying a wounded soldier. "Ratchet, they got hit bad," said Bumblebee.

He signaled the others to bring the rest of the wounded Autobots in. Ratchet immediately began repairs on the one that Bumblebee had brought in. "Where did this happen?" asked Ratchet curiously. "We were coming to Optimus' meeting when we got ambushed halfway through Nyon," explained Drift.

"Oh my," said Ratchet in shock. "We were there not that long ago, Drift. You must've been close behind." "Yes, I got the sense that life was there," said Drift. "Well, you're here now," said Ironhide. "Let's go upstairs to the meeting hall. Optimus is waiting." So Drift followed Ironhide and Cliffjumper back to the meeting hall.

Optimus was standing on the balcony outside talking to Ultra Magnus when he turned around. "Ah, I see you've brought Drift up here," he said. "Good work." "I will give the compliment to the ones who found them," said Ironhide. "Cliffjumper, Magnus and I will take our leave for now."

"So, Drift, I hear you were attacked by the Decepticons," said Optimus Prime as he turned to look back over the balcony. "This is a serious matter." "Yes, it is," said Drift as he walked up to the balcony. "Now we know that the Decepticons are serious this time," said Optimus as he looked at Drift. "I am worried that your men won't be able to heal before the Decepticons attack."

"Yes, that would be a major problem," said Drift as he sighed. "I will go to call upon my friend, Dai Atlas and the Circle of Light tomorrow." "Drift, there may not be enough time for that, my friend," said Optimus as he turned to face him. "This whole world is under a threat of war right now." "I shall take your leave so you have time to think," said Drift as he bowed. Then he tuned to leave the meeting hall. Optimus had sighed as he watched Drift leave the room.

[Iacon Capital Building]

"I was there when that happened," laughed Bumblebee as Cliffjumper was showing the party some moves. "And so there I was," explained Cliffjumper as he laughed. ".. I jumped into the air, hoping to dodge the target, but I only crashed into Bumblebee." "Yeah, he went to jump and had misjudged," laughed Bumblebee.

Then all the others laughed. Ultra Magnus was standing in the back watching as he shook his head. Prowl had walked up to him with a glass of Energon. "The boys are being funny tonight," he said. "Yeah, but I am staying alert," said Ultra Magnus as he sighed heavily. "Prowl, go and tell Optimus that I want to meet with him in my office."

"When?" asked Prowl. "When do you want to meet with him?" "Tell him to meet with me as soon as he can," said Ultra Magnus, who knew something was up. So Prowl headed up to the meeting hall, where Optimus was staying. "Oh, Prowl," said Optimus as he turned to face him. "How's everything below?" "Ultra Magnus wants to talk to you," said Prowl, ignoring Prime's question.

Optimus nodded and immediately ran back down to the second floor, Prowl close behind. During this event, Ratchet was in the medical bay tending to Sunstreaker. Bumblebee had walked into the medical bay to see what Ratchet was up to. "Ah, Bumblebee," said Ratchet as he looked up. "It's good to see that you're okay."

"And the same to you," said Bumblebee as he walked up to Ratchet. "How is he?" "He's doing better," said Ratchet honestly. "But I am worried about the war." "Well, Optimus has to mention what Laserbeak knows before we can worry too much," said Bumblebee. "I am sure Optimus will have a plan after he listens to Laserbeak."

"Yeah, maybe," said Ratchet who sighed. "I am still worried about the lack of medical supplies." "I know, Ratchet," said Bumblebee. "And you should be. We have had this conversation once before." "Yeah, I know," said Ratchet. "It's just been an extremely scary moment for us.. for me." Bumblebee then walked up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, sort of like a hug. Ratchet looks at Bumblebee and smiles a soft smile. He sighs and said: "You're a true friend, Bumblebee. It's always good to see how positive you always are." [Iacon Capital Building]

"I was there when that happened," laughed Bumblebee as Cliffjumper was showing the party some moves. "And so there I was," explained Cliffjumper as he laughed. ".. I jumped into the air, hoping to dodge the target, but I only crashed into Bumblebee." "Yeah, he went to jump and had misjudged," laughed Bumblebee.

Then all the others laughed. Ultra Magnus was standing in the back watching as he shook his head. Prowl had walked up to him with a glass of Energon. "The boys are being funny tonight," he said. "Yeah, but I am staying alert," said Ultra Magnus as he sighed heavily. "Prowl, go and tell Optimus that I want to meet with him in my office."

"When?" asked Prowl. "When do you want to meet with him?" "Tell him to meet with me as soon as he can," said Ultra Magnus, who knew something was up. So Prowl headed up to the meeting hall, where Optimus was staying. "Oh, Prowl," said Optimus as he turned to face him. "How's everything below?" "Ultra Magnus wants to talk to you," said Prowl, ignoring Prime's question.

Optimus nodded and immediately ran back down to the second floor, Prowl close behind. During this event, Ratchet was in the medical bay tending to Sunstreaker. Bumblebee had walked into the medical bay to see what Ratchet was up to. "Ah, Bumblebee," said Ratchet as he looked up. "It's good to see that you're okay."

"And the same to you," said Bumblebee as he walked up to Ratchet. "How is he?" "He's doing better," said Ratchet honestly. "But I am worried about the war." "Well, Optimus has to mention what Laserbeak knows before we can worry too much," said Bumblebee. "I am sure Optimus will have a plan after he listens to Laserbeak."

"Yeah, maybe," said Ratchet who sighed. "I am still worried about the lack of medical supplies." "I know, Ratchet," said Bumblebee. "And you should be. We have had this conversation once before."


End file.
